


Forgotten Bags And Dark Clothes

by SweetDreamsDarling



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Phanfiction, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, crack maybe, phan if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDreamsDarling/pseuds/SweetDreamsDarling
Summary: Dan and Phil are suffering the sun abroad, but Phil somehow forgot his bag and has to suffer Dan's clothes and the unruly heat.





	Forgotten Bags And Dark Clothes

"Dan! Why did you only bring black clothes?! I'm going to die." Phil groaned, sitting down on the plush double bed in exasperation.

"I didn't only bring black clothes, there's some other stuff," Dan watched Phil in the mirror's reflection, having stopped fixing his hair to watch his friend whine about forgetting his clothes, "I don't see how you forgot your bag in the first place." He grinned, knowing the question would provoke Phil.

"You're sleeping on the floor tonight." He groaned, turning his head to meet Dan's gaze in the mirror. "Anyway, you're talking about me messing up when you booked a room with only a double bed."

Yes. Daniel Howell had done that. He liked sharing a bed with his friends sometimes, it made him feel more at ease when he was going through a particularly bad time; while booking the room, this was the unfortunate case.

Dan was one to hide his feelings, but after living with his best friend for so long, there was nothing he really could hide. Whether it be a surprise or a feeling, it just wasn't doable. He was grateful for the fact Phil was just as okay with sharing a bed, but he was almost sure it was that he knew Dan wasn't alone with his thoughts or sneaking out their apartment without a phone late at night. Or maybe he just likes the closeness.

 

But he felt okay for the time being. Happy to be on holiday, away from work.

Happy to be with Phil.

 

"Shut up." Dan smiled, looking down at the edge of the mirror. He always liked monochrome things, it's why he was drawn to the room.

 

"Oh no..." Phil's voice trailed off slowly as his eyes widened. In his bag was his sunscreen. And where was his bag? In their apartment. Dan didn't have factor 50 sunscreen, meaning Phil would have to make do with cowering in the shade like a vampire, it wasn't as if he didn't look like one. In Dan's clothes, he'd certainly look the part. "What's wrong?" Dan turned around instead of looking in the reflection, concerned and slightly alarmed. "Sunscreen, you don't use factor 50, I'm going to burn. Your clothes won't help." He balled up a tshirt in frustration and threw it into the open suitcase.

"Stop being melodramatic, we can just go out at night or stay in on our laptops."

"We're on holiday!"

"I'll buy you some, but you're coming with me so get dressed." Dan hauled himself out the chair and stretched, he'd already gotten dressed, having slept on the flight and not been tired when they got to the hotel; Phil slept when they got there.

 

Phil trudged off to the bathroom with some jeans and a tshirt, mumbling about how dead he was and how he'd look like death itself. All it did was make Dan laugh.

Moments later, Phil appeared in ripped black jeans and Dan's 'Is this black enough?' tshirt. "You look good." Dan mused, taking it as his cue to get his stuff to leave. Phone, wallet, that's it. "Come on, let's get you some sunscreen so you don't shrivel up."

 

"You look amazing in all black." Dan commented, admiring Phil as he walked alongside him.

"Do I? I mean, thanks."

"Is all right Lester."

The two walked in silence for the rest of the way, not a negative silence, but a comfortable one that was slightly sweaty. "Here. Let's go get you some of that creamy wh-"

"Daniel Howell, don't you dare finish that sentence." Phil rolled his eyes, but a smile twitched onto his face.

The store was small, possibly the smallest in the precinct, but the air conditioning was a relief, and it enabled Phil to run straight to the sunscreen and frantically look at the scattered bottles. "They don't have factor 50!" Phil scowled and looked towards Dan for the answers. "Let me look." Dan moved each bottle one by one, looking at all the labels until he got to the last few bottles. "There's one bottle left, use it wisely." He handed it to Phil, who seemed to deflate in a sudden calm. "You're buying me ice cream for dragging me out and wearing my clothes." Dan joked as Phil cradled the bottle.

"Honestly, I'll repay you with anything right now."

 

The two paid for the sunscreen and an ice lolly and an ice cream: Dan going for a classic ice cream and Phil for a suspiciously synthetic watermelon tasting ice lolly. "Honestly no wonder you get so hyper with all those chemicals, there's no way that could taste of watermelon." Dan said, having taken a lick of it and grimaced at the taste.

"Who cares? As long as it tastes nice." Phil smiled, a green tint around his lips.

 

Neither of them thought beforehand about the fact it would be noon when they got out the shop, the time at which the sun was highest and Phil would burn quicker than Dan could click his fingers.

They got to the exit of the small precinct the shop was in and Dan flung his arm out in front of Phil. "You can't go out there!" Phil tilted his head. "The sun's out! You'll burn!" He sighed and shook his head. "Well, looks like we've got to lube you up in front of everyone."

"Don't put it like that." But Phil was smiling, Dan always brought that effect. "But I suppose it's needed."

 

That led to Phil perched on a bench with Dan applying sunscreen all over his exposed skin, making sure he put enough on and laughing when Phil shivered at the coldness of it. He sat in front of him to put it on his pale face, still marked with the green juice of the ice lolly. Of course, Dan did their signature cat whiskers in sunscreen, making them both giggle to a joke that no one there would understand. "Come on, I'm hungry." Phil crossed his eyes as he watched Dan rub the sunscreen into his face. "You've just eaten?"

"But I want pizza or a burger or something."

"Come on then, but don't you dare get grease on my clothes."

2 hours later, Dan and Phil had eaten their pizza, meat feast obviously, and decided to go down to the pool. Phil ended up running over to one of the unberellas for shade, his longest propelling him along while Dan trailed behind him. His flip flops slapped against the wet tiles, it made him wonder how Phil could even run in them.

When he got to the sun loungers, he saw that Phil had already lay down the two towels for them to sit on. "I regret running, you have to wear the one colour that absorbs heat." Phil flopped down, his sunglasses tilting with the movement.

"Don't blame me, you forgot your bag. You didn't even tell me how." Dan was busy on his phone, scrolling through his Instagram while Phil opened a book he was reading. "Because we usually share a suitcase, I completely forgot we could have separate this time."

"That's sweet, but you're an idiot. Maybe you can just buy some clothes tomorrow when we venture out." Dan suggested, before leaning back and taking multiple pictures of himself with different expressions. "Now help me choose which to post."

It was sunset by the time they moved, Dan giving Phil his phone so he could run to their room and change into something less showy than his swim shorts. Neither of them had gone swimming, Dan had fallen asleep after posting the perfect picture, leaving Phil to listen to the constant notifications that he must have switched on by mistake. He could switch them off, he knew the passcode for Dan's phone, but he liked knowing how much love the picture was getting.

 

However much he loved Dan, it didn't stop him shoving him into the pool when he caught up with him.

 

"Motherfucker!" Dan shouted as he fell into the water, coming up with a gasp.

"Language Daniel." Phil laughed, then he walked to the nearest vacant chair and put their stuff down, throwing himself into the water to join Dan. Fully clothed. "I'm not even angry with you about my clothes." Dan playfully hit him and wrapped his hand around his wrist to pull him to the ladder. "Let's go, I'm too tired to party." He grinned, pulling himself up and out of the pool so Phil could do the same.

They used the beach towels to cover their bodies, each wrapping themselves in one and grabbing their respective things.

 

They didn't bother with food after that, they just headed to their hotel room so Phil could strip free of the sodden clothes, and Dan could get some on.

There was one problem - Dan didn't pack 2 pairs of pyjamas.

"Phil, not to alarm you, but I don't know how we can sort out my pyjamas, I only packed bottoms. One pair to be exact." Dan called, still wrapped in his towel. Phil emerged from the bathroom in his own towel and walked to the suitcase. "Really? Well, one of us is going in boxers. Don't you prefer that?" He said, picking up the pyjama bottoms and holding them against him, it was obvious he wanted them. "Yeah, but would you be okay with that?"

"Of course, it's not as if we have any other choice."

 

Tired from their day, and the lack of sleep, the two dumped the suitcase on the floor and climbed into the bed, crisp covers making them feel rather at home. "Night Phil." Dan said, sleep already taking hold.

"Night Dan, sleep well."

But before Dan could fall properly asleep, he pulled Phil's arm over his body. "Perfect."


End file.
